This invention relates to a throwaway type gas lighter used only once and then thrown away, more particularly to a novel valve mechanism for such a type of a gas lighter.
In such a gas lighter, it is especially desired that the manufacturing cost is low and a construction is simple. Typically, a gas lighter having a seesaw type valve actuating mechanism has been provided. However, such a prior art throwaway type gas lighter requires various mechanical parts because the seesaw type valve actuating mechanism is very complicated for a throwaway type gas lighter. A design of a prior art gas lighter is unduly limited due to usage of the seesaw type valve mechanism which is rather large in size in particular in its longitudinal direction. Also, for this designing limitation, a shape of a fuel tank is limited to a rectangular receptable. Further, in the prior art lighter, the fuel is accidentally leaked through a valve mechanism in a user's pocket. This is very dangerous.